QUAND TROIS ENTREMETTEURS SE MËLENT DE TOUT!
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Dumby, Voldy et Sévy sont au ciel, et malgré le cliché "ils sont en paix", et bien vous allez être surpris il y aura de tout des couples, du rire, des interventions, bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Comme vous le savez tous, Dumbledore est mort, Voldemort est mort et Sèverus? Lui aussi est mort. Et où ils se trouvent à votre avis? Au paradis? En enfer? Entre les deux? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir tout au long de cette histoire.

Tout commença au ciel, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort et Sèverus Snape ainsi que Nagini, étaient tranquilement en train de débattre quel chemin prendre, pour aller au paradis ou en enfer. Albus choisit le paradis, et Tom (comme on s'en doute) l'enfer. Et notre cher maître en potion était entre les deux. Ce n'est pas qu'il hésitait, mais les deux autres ne lui lachèrent pas la grappe. En voici un extrait de leurs conversations tumultueuses.

"voldy: il est à moi!

dumby: Non il est à moi!

voldy: je l'ai vu le premier, hein sévy que tu as rejoint mon camp en premier?

Dumby: ce qui compte c'est qu il ait rejoint le mien après!

Sevy: bon, vous allez arrêter? Vous me les cassez c'est clair?"

Sèv qui en avait plus que marre à ce moment là, car ça faisait trois jours qu'ils se disputaient pour lui, décida de partir un peu.

"Dumby: mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?

Voldy: Tout ça c'est de ta faute encore, monsieur-qui-croit-toujours-que-c'est-peace-and-love!

Dumby: Si tu n avais pas cette obsession d'étriper tous les moldus on n'en serait pas là !

Voldy: Et si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux de ces stupides sang de bourbes, tu serais de mon avis et il y a longtemps.

Dumby: je ne serai jamais du coté du mal!

Voldy: Mais tu es sourd? Ou cinglé? Combien de fois je t'ai deja dis que le bien et le mal n'existe pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir!

Dumby: Oui je sais et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le controler, je sais, en attendant tu ne toucheras plus jamais à Sèverus, il t'a suffisemment donné son corps comme ça!

Voldy: Si tu savais ce qu'on faisait tous les deux , quand on était seul, c'était un sacré bon coup.

Dumby: Oh! tu as osé aller jusque là? Tu l'as perverti? Tu me dégoutes Tom!

Voldy: Mais tu es bouché ma parole? Je m'appelle voldemort , pas tom ,Voldemort V O L D E M O R T .

Dumby: pff! ce nom ne te va même plus , vu que tu es mort et que tu n'as même pas réussi à tuer un adolescent de 17 ans , en gros tu n'es qu'une merde!

Voldy: Comment oses tu? Je ne te permets pas, je suis le plus grand sorcier du monde.

Dumby: hahahahaha, c'est moi qui ai été reconnu le plus grand sorcier du monde,

Voldy: ah oui par qui? Sorcière hebdo?

Dumby: Par le ministère et le mangemagot figure toi!

Voldy: hahahahahahaha! Ah sacré vieux sénile, tu me fais rire, si tu savais ce qu'il pensaient de toi!

Dumby: Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas face de serpent, ils en pensent autant à ton sujet tu sais?"

Snape revint à ce moment là pour essayer une ènième fois de les calmer.

"Sévy: Bon vous avez fini de vous disputer? On dirait un vieux couple!

Dumby: Oui , tu as raison mon cher séverus! Allons-y!

Nagini:esssssssscusesssssssss moisssssssssssss desssssss t'avoirssssssss mordusssssssssssss Sèvsssssssssssssss!

Voldy: Sèv, nagini me dit de te dire qu'il est désolé de t'avoir mordu, tu viens avec moi? Je te ferai un delicieux fondant au chocolat à la crème.

Dumby: Mais tu essaies encore de le corrompre?

Voldy: Biensûr que non!

Dumby: Ne l'écoute pas Sèverus, Le bon chemin est celui là!

Voldy: Non c'est celui-là!

Sévy: Et si je vous choisissais tous les deux et qu'on reste là?"

Voldy et Dumby le regardaient d'un air ahuri. Un ange passa attendant le choix de ces trois messieurs et du serpent, et oui il faut qu'il choisisse enfer? ou Paradis? Un autre ange passa et celui là jeta des fleurs blanches autour d'eux. Un dernier ange passa mais ce n'était pas un ange c'était plutôt un déchu, il faisait plein de clin d'oeil.

"Voldy et dumby: C'est d'accord! Maintenant il faut faire un emploi du temps pour te partager!

Dumby: Alors je prends les jours impairs et toi les jours pairs.

Voldy: Non je ne suis pas d'accord , il y a plus de jours impairs que pairs, tu essaies de me doubler?

Dumby: Je n'oserais pas voyons!

Voldy: C'est çà ouais!

Sévy: BON VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER VOS ENFANTILLAGES . MAIS CE N EST PAS VRAI. MEME AU CIEL IL FAUT QUE JE JOUE LE PROF . TRES BIEN SOIT. ON VA FAIRE UN JOUR SUR DEUX. D ACCORD? COMME CA PAS DE JALOUX, ET JE VOUS AVERTIS, SI VOUS CONTINUEZ, JE TROUVE LE MOYEN DE REPARTIR SUR TERRE CHERCHER POTTER.

Voldy: Ah non pas lui!

Dumby: Pour une fois qu'on tombe d'accord, il ne t'a pas tué pour être tué ensuite, maintenant qu'il peut avoir une belle vie!

Sévy: Moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir une vie paisible, loin des givrés comme vous.

Et leurs nouvelles vies plus que mouvementée commença mais ce n'était que le début car avec trois curieux comme eux, il fallait s'attendre au pire. Ils furent coincés dans les limbes et malheureusements pour les terriens et heureusement pour eux, ils pouvaient voir tout ce qu'il se passait et intervenir dans la vie des gens. Ils allaient s'amuser.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était la rentrée à Poudlard et beaucoup de changements eurent lieux. En premier, le château fut entièrement rénové. Minerva Macgonnagal devint la Directrice de cette immense école.

Le professeur Slughorn fut nommé nouveau professeur de potion, pour punir Lucius Malfoy, le ministère l'obligea à enseigner l'étude des moldus, Hagrid, Trélauwney, Mme Bibine et Mr Flitwick ainsi que le professeur d'histoire de la magie gardèrent leurs postes d'enseignants, Harry et Hermione allèrent découvrir qu'ils étaient nouveaux professeurs.

La nouvelle Directrice convoqua tous ses collègues pour la réunion de début d'années scolaires. Tout le monde arriva et attendit dans le hall d'entrée, tous saluèrent Harry et Mione, sauf Lucius, qui fit un bref signe de tête et resta à l'écart de ce petit monde. Il gardait toujours son air méprisable et arrogant. Après un cour instant, Harry et Hermione discutèrent dans leur coin. Hermione commença:

« Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici!

-Oui

-Tu appréhendes? A ton avis pourquoi sommes nous convoqués?

-Peut-être qu'on est préfet en chef?

-Normalement, nous recevons notre insigne par lettre.

-Possible qu'ils aient changé le règlement!

-Oui, nous verrons bien! »

Minerva arriva en haut des marches du hall et s'adressa à l'ensemble de ses convives.

« Bonsoir Messieurs-dames, et bienvenue au château, je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous là, vous avez le bonjour d' Albus. Maintenant suivez moi s'il vous plaît. »

Tous obéirent et montèrent derrière elle, Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et prirent place à la seule table dressée par les elfes pour eux. Minerva commença son discours:

« Bien, une année commence dans ce château avec plein de nouvelles. Tout d'abords félicitation à Mr Malfoy qui enseignera à nos jeunes élèves l'étude des moldus, félicitation à Mr Slughorn qui a eu la gentillesse de reprendre les cours de potion. Quand à vous jeunes gens, je vous félicite, avec l'accord du ministère, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous confier le poste de DFCM à Mr Potter et Métamorphose à Miss Granger. »

Les deux jeunes étudiants et maintenant Professeurs regardèrent leur directrice avec des yeux ronds et une bouche béate. Ils étaient complètement ahuris. Ce fut pareil pour les autres professeurs et Hagrid applaudit le premier, suivis des autres finalement. Puis Hermione se reprit:

« Mais comment on va faire pour nos études?

-Ne vous inquiétez de rien Miss Granger, tout a été arrangé, sachant que vous avez pris pas mal d'avance durant vos années précédentes et avec tout ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière, le ministère a décidé d'alléger le programme.

-C'est fantastique Mione, par contre est-ce qu'on devra enseigner aux septièmes années également?

-Oui bien sûr Mr Potter!

-Ça va faire bizarre!

-Rassurez vous, le professeur Snape avait votre âge quand il a commencé à enseigner les potions. Et il s'en est très bien sorti. Rappelez vous, ayez de l'autorité et de la rigueur, et les élèves vous respecteront, certains vous mettront au défi, d'autres vous testeront, ne vous laissez pas faire et ne baissez jamais les bras.

-D'accord, j'espère être à la hauteur!

-Moi aussi!

-Miss Granger, vous y arriverez, j'en suis certaine. Bien Maintenant que ceci est fait, que le festin commence! »

Minerva frappa des mains et de succulents mets apparurent sur la table. Tous mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sauf Lucius qui était toujours en retrait, seul le professeur Slughorn essayait de plaisanter avec lui mais sans succès.

* * *

Voldemort et Snape qui étaient toujours au ciel, trouvèrent une étendue d'eau et ils entendirent des voix. Quand ils reconnurent la voix de Minerva et celle de Harry, ils s'approchèrent, regardèrent d'un plus près dans le lac et la scène de la réunion des professeurs à Poudlard leur apparut. Snape dit:

« Lus Professeur des moldus? Hahahah! Ca c'est la meilleure, c'est bien fait pour sa face de blonde!

-Ne parle pas comme ça de Lucius, il a été mon meilleur élément et mon bras droit.

-Si tu savais toutes les crasses qu'il t'a faite par derrière!

-Tiens donc, développe!

-Oh! Je ne voudrais pas te tuer une seconde fois!

-Sèv, tu as intérêt à me dire ce que Lucius m'a fait !

-Ou sinon quoi?

-Tu sais que Potter m'a fait des confidences à ton sujet avant qu'il m'achève?

-QUOI? POTTER T'A PARLER DE MOI?

-Et crie pas comme ça! Tu me casses les oreilles! Oui Potter m'a parlé de toi et de ce qu'il pense de toi! Tu veux savoir?

-Oui dis moi!

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce que Lus m' a fait.

-D'accord! Toutes les bonnes femmes que tu arrêtais, tu lui demandais de les tuer tu te souviens?

-Oui, c'était pour l'entrainer!

-Il ne les a jamais tué, Il se trouve que c'était des vrais filles de plaisir, il les a toutes baisé et relâché.

-C'est vraiment un fumier! Attends qu'il monte ici, je vais lui faire une surprise à la voldy.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout! Il a dit que tu étais un très mauvais amant et que tu avais des boutons partout!

-Il a dit quoi? Mais je vais lui arracher ses cheveux de blondasses, EH LUS SI TU M ENTENDS JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Je crois que j'ai mieux en ce qui le concerne.

-Explique ton plan.

-Il est prof de moldu, si on lui sabotait le cours?

-Mon cher Sèverus que j'aime tant comme si c'était moi qui t'avais fait, tu as une très bonne idée, c'est quand son premier cours?

-Attends! Minerva n'a même pas donné les emplois du temps.

-Qui est cette jeune fille à côté de Potter?

-C'est Miss-je-sais-tout alias Granger!

-Ah oui! La meilleure amie de Potter, il paraît qu'elle est très intelligente, tu confirmes?

-Oui bien sûr!

-Elle est très belle, mieux que Bellatrix, dommage que je ne l'ai pas connue avant!

-Si Bella t'entendait!

-Elle ne ferait rien car je lui donnais toujours ce qu'elle voulait! Comme quoi j'étais un bon maître, mieux que Dumby!

-Tu n'avais pas des choses à me révéler sur le survivant?

-Oui, j'ai la certitude qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi.

-Hahahaha! Non impossible!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Potter et moi, on passait notre temps à se quereller.

-Sèv, sèv, sèv! Tu es désespérant! Ne connais tu pas le proverbe qui aime bien châtie bien? Potter m'a insulté avant de me tuer, il m'a traité de gros hypocrite, sale vile serpent, crane rasé, boule à zéro sans cervelle et j'en passe! Et il m'a dit que je me servais de toi comme pion mais que je ne te méritais même pas, car tu avais des compétences dix fois plus grandes que les miennes, et que tu aurais fait un seigneur des ténèbres plus redoutable que moi. Et il m'a aussi dit que tu préférais le sucer que de me lécher les bottes.

-Potter a osé te dire tout ça?

-Oui exactement!

-Quand je disais qu'il avait du culot, j'étais loin du compte!

-Moi aussi et tu as vu ce que ça m'a coûté? Je suis coincé ici avec toi et l'autre vieux fou glucosé, accro aux bon becs au citron, franchement tu aurais pu venir avec moi!

-On en a déjà parlé!

-Dommage que je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre, comme autrefois!

-Qu'est ce que tu crois , tu ne vas me baiser une deuxième fois!

-Je crois que c'est fait et il y a longtemps donc ce ne sera pas la deuxième mais je crois la centième au moins.

-Très drôle! »

Snape et Voldemort continuèrent leur discussion et leur surveillances autour de Lucius.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours après la réunion des professeurs, la rentrée eut lieu et les premiers cours aussi. Bien que l'ensemble des cours s'étaient très bien passés, ce n'était pas le cas pour Lucius. Le ministère ne l'avait pas loupé, les membres du mangemagot savaient qu'il détestait les moldus et qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les élèves le savaient également ainsi que Voldemort. Voici un extrait de l'un de ses cours.

Lucius entra dans la salle de cours, les élèves se tenaient debout sur les tables, en train de se jeter des sorts enfantins, d'autres trainaient dans un coin de la classe et discutaient.

« Asseyez vous s'il vous plaît et je ne veux plus entendre un bruit. »

Les élèves le regardèrent puis se remirent à faire les imbéciles. Lucius commençait à enrager. Il demanda gentiment, plusieurs fois aux élèves de s'installer tranquillement, mais personne ne l'écouta alors il piqua une crise:

« BON, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR BANDE DE DECEREBRE OU JE VOUS JETTE A TOUS DES DOLORIS A LA BELLATRIX ! EST CE QUE C'EST CLAIR? »

Les jeunes gens le regardèrent stupéfait et s'assirent en silence à leur place. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, attendant la sentence de leur gourous de professeur alias ancien mangemort et lèche botte de vous-savez-qui.

Lucius se calma peu à peu et commença son discours:

« Jeunes gens Bonjour..."

Deux jeunes filles étaient assises au fond de la classe et discutaient sans gêne, en faisant des réflexions.

« Au moins il a apprit les bases de politesse à la moldue!

-Qu'avez vous à dire Miss?

-Je disais que pour un sale mangemort comme vous qui ne faisait que lécher les bottes de Voldemort, vous connaissez la politesse des moldus! Vous les avez apprise de quelles façons? En torturant des innocents non sorciers peut être? »

Tous les autres étudiants éclatèrent de rire, Lucius avait blêmi au fur et à mesure de ces paroles. Il regarda cette élève et lui dit:

« Si vous saviez toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu faire, vous fermerez votre grande bouche Miss?

-Miss potterevans!

-Pardon? Potter n'a pas de sœur, il était fils unique.

-En effet Mangemort , je suis faîte de magie uniquement. C'est le pouvoir d'amour qu'à Harry en lui qui m' réveillé.

-Et vous êtes arrivée comment? Par la voix des airs?

-Non par le train comme tout le monde, Je ne suis pas aussi débile que vous!

-Attention Miss, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de la famille du survivant que ça vous donne tous les droits!

-Oui mais j'ai un peu plus de droits que vous, je peux me permettre de vous insulter que vous ne pourrez jamais lever le petit doigt pour me torturer sachant que vous êtes coincés de partout. Vous avez faits des mauvais choix, vous assumez! Blondasse à deux mornilles! »

Les élèves continuaient de rire aux sarcasmes de la jeune fille, Lucius reprit:

« Miss Potter, je peux toutefois vous retirer cinquante points pour avoir insulter un professeur et une retenue ce soir avec notre bien aimé concierge Rusard.

-Oh mais faîtes mon cher lulu, je ne voudrais pas vous enlever le seul privilège que vous avez! Par contre pour ce qui est de soi disant notre bien aimé concierge, sachant que vous détestez autant les cracmols que les moldus, le mot aimé est un peu fort pour vous, je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une crise cardiaque, bien que tout le monde serait débarrassé d'une blonde sans cervelle comme vous! »

Lucius qui en avait plus que marre, la vira de son cours avec un devoir à faire, mais le problème est qu'il ne savait pas quoi donner, alors le premier mot qui lui est passé par la tête est électricité. Et par la même occasion, il donna le même devoir à tous les élèves.

* * *

Là-haut, dans le ciel, Voldy et Snape, avaient assisté à toute la scène et éclatèrent de rire, Voldy dit:

« Finalement, ça va être plus facile que je ne le pensais, pour une fois qu'un Potter nous sert à quelque chose!

-Oui, tu as raison mon cher, cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Potter crée une sœur magique, comme quoi l'amour n'est pas si faible!

-Oui, c'est une question de point de vue, en plus cette fille m'a l'air espiègle, on va pouvoir s'en servir!

-Que veux tu faire?

-On va influencer ses pensées!

-Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre?

-Il y a beaucoup de fantômes à Poudlard, on va demander à l'un d'entre eux!

-Dans ces cas je n'en vois qu'un qui pourrait nous aider!

-Et qui?

-Peeves!

-Cet imbécile? Il est trop indépendant! Il fera tout à sa sauce!

-Oui c'est pour ça qu'il faut juste lui souffler l'idée sans qu'il s'aperçoive que c'est de nous, mais qu'il croit plutôt que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée!

-Tu sais mon Sévy chéri, je commence à croire Potter quand il dit que tu es plus fort que moi. Finalement ce gosse a toujours raison!

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il était arrogant, tout comme son père !

-Ouais mais il est quand même plus craquant que son père, il a de belles fesses et des yeux éblouissants! Honnêtement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas craqué sur lui, après tout le château est grand, il y a plein de passage secrets, tu aurais pu le coincer n'importe où et n'importe quand! Surtout que, apparemment, il aurait apprécié!

-Non mais je ne suis pas un pédophile non plus!

-Çà va , quand il avait 16 ans, 17 ans, là tu aurais pu!

-Je te signale au passage que entre toi et mon vieux mentors qui ne me lâchez jamais, dis moi quand j'aurai eu le temps de me le faire?

-La nuit, il me semble que tu faisais souvent des rondes, et que tu le surprenais à déambuler dans les couloirs, pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de la situation? C'est vrai, d'après Drago, tu le mettais souvent en retenue dans ton bureau, tu aurais pu en profiter, le punir d'une autre manière, avec des menottes, des fouets, et pleins d'autres choses!

-Non mais ça ne va pas? Et tu crois qu'il aurait apprécié le sadomasochisme? Non mais tu débloques complètement!

-Hahaha! Je te fais marcher! Tu vois qu'il ne t'ai pas indifférent à toi non plus!

-Finalement je commence à me rendre compte que toi et citroman faîtes une belle paire d'emmerdeurs et de manipulateurs, Vous êtes très fort à ce jeu.

-Et le pire, c'est lui qui m'a appris.

-Haha! Et bien! Comme quoi l'apprenti peut se retourner contre le maître!

-Et toi tu ne pouvais pas te détacher, ni de moi, ni de bubus! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a promis?

-Rien! Enfin si la paix!

-La paix? Hahaha ! Avec lui? Rassure moi, tu n'y as pas cru?

-Non, je le connais très bien!

-Tu me rassures! Bon qu'est ce qu'on va lui faire écrire à cette fille magique?

-Je proposerai bien quelques positions du kamasutra moldu ou alors comment bien manier une brosse à cheveux, vu qu'il les a long comme une fille.

-Tu peux parler Sèv, toi aussi tu les as longs comme les filles!

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas froid au crane comme certains!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les serpents n'ont pas de fourrure!

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas choisi un singe alors!

-Non merci, les poils ce n'est pas mon truc, c'est beur k!!! Par contre tu aurais pu trouver une lotion capillaire pour tes cheveux quand même! C'est vrai? On dirait que tu as de l'huile pour friture sur les cheveux!

-Et bien si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir!

-Je t'ai vexé chéri? Oh excuse moi amour, je ne voulais pas.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, ou tu te débrouilles tout seul pour venger Lucius!

-Et toi tu te débrouilleras pour Potter?

-Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour nous deux! Je suis mort et lui vivant!

-Oui mais n'oublie jamais qu'avec la magie tout est possible!

-Oui, delà à réveiller les morts!

-Penses y! On opte pour quoi? Kama? Ou l'utilisation d'une brosse à cheveux?

-On va être gentil, on va commencer en douceur, la brosse à cheveux.

-Ouais, mais comme je ne suis pas gentil, on va faire les deux. »

Ils continuèrent d élaborer leurs plans, ou ils expliquèrent quelques positions les plus osées dans le monde des moldus, pour la brosse à cheveux, ils écrivirent la technique avec quelques insultes en plus, une fois finie, ils essayèrent de souffler les phrases à Peeves, et lui ordonnèrent de façon très subtiles de trouver Miss Potterevans et de lui dicter ces paroles. Peeves qui est un esprit frappeur complètement frappé et idiot obéit sans s'en rendre compte. Il trouva la miss en question assise sur les premières marches de l'escalier qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Et Peeves chanta:

**« Lus, toi qui a des cheveux comme un Dieu**

**Utilises une grande brosse à cheveux**

**Tu n'en seras pas plus heureux**

**Que si tu couchais avec des bœufs**

**Dans des positions que seul tes yeux**

**trouveront pour le bien ou pour le mieux**

**Ta favorite, celle que connaissent tes aïeux**

**Que tu as laissé tomber , espèce de peureux!**

**Pour te cacher derrière Monsieur,**

**Je suis la blondasse et je fais ce que je veux,**

**Avec mes cheveux, l'oréal parce que je le vaux mieux,**

**Si tu sais pas ce que c'est, va dans le monde des molduseux »**

Miss Potterevans pouffa de rire et se plia en deux tellement qu'elle trouvait ça drôle! Elle demanda à Peeves de répéter et elle écrivit à la lettre tous les mots de la chanson sur le devoir. Après Peeves, lui chanta d'autres chansons de ce genre. Son devoir faisait tout le parchemin. Il lui tardait de voir la tête de son professeur quand il lirait ceci.

Voldy et Snape n'en menaient pas large non plus, ils ont suivi toute la scène et rigolaient au fur et à mesure. A eux aussi ils leur tardait de voir la réaction de Lucius. Ils réfléchissaient à un autre mauvais coup.

Pauvre Lucius il n'a pas fini de payer ses erreurs passées!


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Potterevans, du prénom Electra, rendit son devoir à Lucius quelques jours après en lui affichant un grand sourire. Quand celui-ci le lit, avec la plus grande intention de le corriger, il devint rouge de colère, il avait de la fumée qui ressortait pas les oreilles comme dans les dessins animés, mais ça c'était parce que un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Peeves avait rajouté dans son verre de vin une substance fumante inventée par les Jumeaux Weasley. En effet depuis les limbes, deux casses pieds du nom de Voldy et Sévy avaient passé un accord avec l'esprit frappeur où ils lui donnèrent carte blanche pour tous les coups fourrés envers leur cher Lucius. Voldy éclata de rire et se retourna vers Snape.

« Eh! Sévy d'amour regarde!

-Elle marche bien l'invention Weasley!

-Regarde, on dirait un train qui siffle, HE! Tchou tchou Lus, tchou tchou!

-Ça lui va bien le rouge, ça fait très contraste avec ses cheveux presque blanc et sa cape verte, il porte les couleurs de l'Italie.

-Ouais, mais il n'a pas du tout leur talent.

-A mon avis, il ne va mettre longtemps avant de craquer.

-C'est sur! Surtout qu'on a pas fini de lui en faire baver.

-Et on sera aux premières loges. »

Pendant ce temps, Lucius se leva et se dirigea à la salle de Potter, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et se mit face à lui:

« A nous deux Mr Potter, jouons carte sur table.

-Tiens donc, il va pleuvoir demain.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi et je vous suggère d'apprendre à votre sœur le respect.

-C'est vous qui parlez de respect? Non mais je rêve!

Vous et votre sœur êtes de misérables imbéciles congénitales.

-Vous avez fini?

-Tenez votre sœur ou je me ferai un malin plaisir de lui rappeler les règles du jeu.

-Haha! Faîtes je vous en prie! Je ne peux la contrôler, elle est faite uniquement de magie et a acquis un savoir bien plus grand que le mien, sans compter qu'elle est très indépendante. Maintenant je ne vous retiens pas, j'ai du travail. »

Lucius repartit en pestant sur tous ceux qui lui passaient par la tête d'où Voldemort. Il disait:

« Face de serpent à sonette, à cause de toi ma vie est un enfer, reptile à la con! »

Mais Voldy qui avait tout entendu:

« Comment ça reptile à la con? Tu ne t'es pas vu face d'hybride à la vélane? Attends ce n'est que le début de tes mésaventures!

-Quand je te disais qu'il ne t'aimait pas tant que ça!

-Oui je sais beauté, tu as toujours raison. Et tu as vu comment Potter s'est fichu de lui? Il n'a pas froid aux yeux.

-Potter n'a jamais eu peur de moi à l'époque et il t'a défié plusieurs fois, donc ce n'est pas une blonde sans cervelle qui va lui faire peur.

-Exact, tu l'as déjà vu nu?

-A qui? Potter ou Lus!

-Je suis au courant pour toi et Lus, non je te parlais de Potter.

-Non, jamais, je n'ai pas eu ce privilège.

-Et bien voici l'occasion. »

Le temps de leur conversation, Harry avait terminé son travail et était rentré dans ses appartements, il se dirigea dans sa salle de bains où il fit couler de l'eau dans l'immense baignoire. Il enleva ses vêtements devant les deux voyeurs des limbes. Il avait une peau légèrement hâlée, il n'était pas trop poilu, il avait le torse et les bras légèrement musclés, des fesses bien arrondies et de très jolies jambes, il se glissa dans l'eau avec un grand soupir de plaisir. Snape qui assistait à la scène, avait les yeux légèrements voilés et la bouche ouverte, il ne bavait pas mais presque. Quand à Voldy, ses yeux rubis reflétaient le désir.

« Il est trop bien fichu ton prince des griffondors, si j'avais su, j'aurais dû lui proposer un plan baise avant de mourir.

-Les années de quidditch lui ont bien servi! Il n'aurait jamais accepté tes propositions.

-Même pour de l'argent?

-Non! Surtout qu'il a une immense fortune, entre celle des blacks et de ses parents!

-Mmh! Tu as vu comment il se prélasse? Ca donne envie de le rejoindre! Tu n'as pas une poupée vaudou en stock? On aurait pu s'amuser un petit peu!

-Non désolé, mais je suis mort moi aussi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est ton reptile qui m'a mordu!

-On pourrait demander à ton esprit frappeur?

-C'est une idée! »

Snape contacta Peeves et lui demanda de lui trouver une poupée chiffons, des cheveux bruns de Potter, de pierres précieuses émeraudes et deux petites lunettes rondes. Peeves obéit en rigolant et en chantant:

_**« Sévy est amoureux de Harry**_

_**Mais Harry est il amoureux de Sévy?**_

_**Sévy va tout faire pour séduire Harry**_

_**Mais où seront Voldy et Dumby?**_

_**Le temps que Sévy attire Harry dans son lit?**_

_**Quite à utiliser une poupée fabriqué par Voldy**_

_**Tous les moyens sont bons pour allumer Harry**_

_**Et s'ils n'ont pas l'accord de Dumby!**_

_**Ils l'enfermeront dans la niche de Dobby!**_

_**Sévy est amoureux de Harry! »**_

Snape lui lança un de ses regards noirs à faire trembler toute une classe de première année.

Voldy était mort de rire, et imaginait bien Albus coincé avec le petit elfe de maison. Ils attendirent dix minutes avant que Peeves revienne avec ceux qu'il avait exigé. Voldy jubilait d'avance:

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, allez dépêche toi de lancer le sort!

-Deux minutes OK?

-Oui mais vite!

-Si tu me mets la pression, ça risque de ne pas marcher.

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de voir sa réaction!

-Là ça y est! Tu es prêt à le voir se déhancher?

-Mmh! Oui!

-C'est parti. »

Snape a conjuré la poupée en Harry et lui lança un sort vaudou. Puis il commença à toucher, à appuyer sur les zones sensibles du torse et de la nuque. Harry qui se détendait, fut très surpris et se cambra, ses joues commençaient à rougir, et il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Nos deux autres protagonistes continuaient leur exploration. Les caresses dans les cheveux, la nuque, les pincements de tétons, qui firent crier Harry, les caresses sur le torse, le nombril, l'effleurement du membre, des fesses, Harry se cambrait et gémissait malgré lui, il était excité et horrifié à la fois. Snape aussi ressentait l'excitation monter en lui, Et voldemort avait ses billes rouges en feu. Il dit à Snape:

« Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu passer à coté d'un corps pareil.

-On ne me laissait pas vraiment toucher les élèves non plus. Je n'étais pas médicomage.

-Tu as vu ? Il dégage une telle sensualité! Regarde ses yeux et sa langue toute rose!

-Mmh! Arrête sinon je ne vais pas tenir longtemps!

-Mais vas-y lâche toi un peu! Regarde ses gouttes d'eau qui ruissèlent sur son corps! Mmh! Dommage que j'ai été son ennemi car crois moi, il aurait fini dans mon lit.

-Tu n'es pas son genre!

-Sévy chéri, nous sommes tous les deux bruns, avec une pointe de mystère!

-Oui mais depuis quelques temps c'est une tête de serpent que tu as. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit fan.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'entre nous deux, il te choisirait toi, un bâtard graisseux!

-Je pense oui!

-Ça va? Ta tête ne gonfle pas trop?

-Non!

-On va plus loin?

-Que veux tu faire?

-Masse son membre!

-Non, je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas me retenir!

-Et alors? Vas y!

-Bon! »

Snape obéit et Harry gémit plus fort, il se mit lui même à se toucher et se caresser, cette douce et affreuse torture dura dix bonnes minutes, à la fin, Harry prononça le nom de Snape, et Celui-ci en fut stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Voldy qui lui aussi avait tout entendu en resta coi mais pas longtemps:

« Intéressant! Non seulement il pense à toi mais tu es aussi l'objet de ses fantasmes, je crois que cette nuit, nous allons faire un tour dans ses rêves. Toi surtout!

-Tu n'y penses pas?

-Oh que oui! La nuit tombe dans exactement quatre heures, tu vas te préparer mentalement et dès qu'il s'endort, tu entres dans ses rêves!

-Et je fais comment?

-Avec l'aide du marchand de sable. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. »

Snape était anxieux mais il lui tardait aussi de savoir ce que Harry ressentait pour lui. Il resta assis là au milieu des nuages à penser pendant que Voldy s'amusait avec Nagini.


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours passèrent et Voldy avait réussi à négocier avec le marchand de sable, pour faire introduire Snape dans les rêves érotiques de Harry Potter. Le Maître des rêves finit par céder aux supplications d'un Voldy très persuasif. Il lui donna le breuvage nécessaire au rituel.

Cependant Snape n'avait pas du tout confiance (C'est sûr, il ne buvait que ses propres potions et tolérait à peine les soins de Mrs Pomfresh). C'est pourquoi ils bataillaient depuis trois jours sur le sujet.

«　Je ne boirai jamais ce truc, qui sait ce que ce timbré de l'inconscience a mis dedans.

-Mais tu es déjà mort de toute façon, qu'est ce qui peut t'arriver de pire?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être le fait que mon âme se décomposera en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés , une fois que je serai coincé dans Potter

-N'importe quoi! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme âneries je te jure!

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller à ma place!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai des vues sur Binoclard au beau cul!

-Arrête, il y a quelques jours tu bavais sur lui, tu sais avec la poupée vaudou?

-Oui bon c'est vrai j'avoue mais lui c'est sur toi qu'il fantasme! Et toi aussi, si tu étais encore vivant, tu lui aurais sauté dessus. Allez Sèv, tu ne risques rien!

-C'est bizarre mais à chaque fois que tu me dis ça, il faut que je m'attende au pire.

-Tu es rabat-joie, pauvre Potter, je le plains! Supporter ton caractère pendant six ans!

–

Apparemment mon caractère l'a séduit!

-A mon avis c'est autre chose chez toi, mais surement pas tes sottes d'humeurs à deux noises et ta froideur.

-Ça je le saurai une fois que je serai dans ses rêves.

-Oui mais pour ça, il faut que tu avales ce breuvage.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Bon d'accord, il y a de l'eau, de la poussière d'or, de lune, des plumes d'ange , et un concentré de nuages blancs.

-Je ne connais pas cette potion, je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté.

-Mais c'est normal chéri, il n'y a que le marchand de sable qui a le droit de la faire.

-Et depuis quand tu te plies aux règles.

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé?

-Ouais! Bon allez donne moi ça, sinon tu vas me souler pendant trois mois.　»

Voldemort donna la potion à Snape, qui l'avala d'un trait. Il attendit quelques minutes et s'endormit d'un coup. Il tomba par terre. Voldy lui mit un coussin derrière la tête et s'assit à côté de lui.

A Poudlard, il y avait toujours autant de grabuges, surtout avec la nouvelle sœur de Harry.

Elle avait cours avec Lucius Malfoy, qui je vous le rappelle enseigne l'étude des Moldus avec toujours autant de mal et de catastrophes. Il s'était retrouvé avec des téléphones explosés, des chewing-gum collés dans sa tignasse blonde, des boules de papiers accrochés au tableau avec écrits dessus face de mangemort, lèche cul de serpent, et aujourd'hui peeves avait rempli un sceau de peinture rouge qu'il avait suspendu à la porte de la classe, juste après que les élèves soient rentrés en classe, Et dès que Lucius avait ouvert la porte, le sceau avait basculé et la peinture s'était déversée sur ses beaux cheveux et son visage pâle comme la lune. Il avait dû employer toute sa maîtrise de lui même pour ne pas disjoncter, et bien ça n'avait pas marcher. Il cria le plus fort qu'il pouvait et quitta sa propre classe. Tous les élèves étaient morts de rire. Et ils étaient menés par Electra la sœur de Harry. Ils sortirent ensemble de la classe en rigolant et en chantant à tue tête :

«　Lus, Lus, Lus, Lus, Lus, Lus, Lus, Lus, Lus

Est ce que tu prends ton pied quand tu suces

Les pieds De Voldy qui sont taillés à la Prusse

Mais non, c'est vrai tu préfères les …..............　»

A ce moment Là Harry Potter débarquait dans les couloirs de l'école, il n'était pas du tout content. (Il faut comprendre que à chaque fois que Lucius avait des problèmes dans sa propre classe, à cause d'Electra, il allait toujours casser les pieds à Harry. ) Donc il décida de prendre les choses en main.

«　VOUS MONTEZ TOUS DANS VOS DORTOIRS RESPECTIFS IMMEDIATEMENT ET EN SILENCE. SAUF TOI ELECTRA.

-Oups je crois que tu vas te prendre une plumée ma chère.

-Merci Ginny je m'en doute déjà.　»

Tous les élèves partirent en suivant, presqu'en courant. Electra attendit tranquillement que son frère parle. Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau. Il ferma à clé et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Il commença:

«　Bien, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Le sceau de peinture!

-Ce n'est pas moi je te jure, c'est Peeves!

-Mais c'est toi qu'il lui a demandé!

-Non, ce que fait Peeves, il le fait tout seul, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, par contre, lui nous donne pas mal d'idées.

-Et tu l'écoutes!

-Oui, je ne vais pas m'en priver, il a de très bonnes idées.

-Mais Electra il faut que tu arrêtes. Malfoy Père vient me casser les burnes tous les jours à causes de vos bêtises et honnêtement j'en ai ma claque.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est un mangemort.

-Les gens changent Electra.

-A d'autres, lui ne changera jamais, tu as vu comment il regarde Hermione? Comme si elle avait la peste, alors excuse moi mais tant qu'il sera aussi méprisant , je continuerai à lui en faire baver.

-Ça va mal finir cette histoire!

-Oh allez relaxe! Tu ne te sens pas bien?

-Je ne sais pas, je me sens fatigué tout à coup!　»

«　BOUM　»

Harry s'assoupit d'un coup et tomba à terre. Electra inquiète, s'abaissa à son tour, posa une main sur le front et l'autre sur le ventre, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, étant faite de magie pure, elle détenait des pouvoirs bien plus grand que tous les sorciers réunis, elle équivalait aux dieux. Dès qu'elle remarqua que son frère s'était juste endormi, elle transforma une table en lit baldaquin avec des draps et des couvertures de soies rouges. Elle l'y allongea dedans et le recouvrit.

Elle attendit à ses côtés.

Harry s'endormit et son inconscient se projeta dans les rêves les plus profonds, tout comme Snape. Mais ils avaient tous les deux une vue différente. Harry rêvait tous les jours de Snape, de son amour pour lui, de ses désirs, il arrivait même à lui faire l'amour. Mais quand il se réveillait le matin, c'était avec une certaine tristesse, un peu d'amertume et des vents de regrets. Il aurait tellement aimé lui avouer ses sentiments. Et là il se retrouvait à faire les mêmes rêves mais sans levouloir cette fois-ci, comme si une force supérieure le guidait, il se laissait porter par ces océans de plénitudes et de lumière. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il se retrouva face à Snape comme d'habitude, ayant les mêmes pensées, les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes fantasmes, alors il fit comme dans ses propres rêves, il écouta ses fantasmes et avoua son amour , son envie d'être auprès de cette personne, son intention de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le caresser.

Snape assista à la scène et n'en revint pas, Harry l'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pensé, même dans ses rêves les plus farfelus, il l'écouta attentivement, il était très touché, ému, il voulait pleurer mais en étant dans les limbes, il ne pouvait pas verser de larmes, il souhaitait manifester sa présence. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'observa. Il demeura silencieux, attentif, curieux. De sa main, il effleura sa joue et Harry dit à ce moment là: «　oh oui Sèverus, je t'aime!　», sa voix tremblait légèrement et une larme coula de ses yeux; Snape choqué par cette déclaration, se figea, ne bougea plus sa main. La peau de son jeune Harry était douce et chaude, très agréable à toucher. Là aussi, Snape commençait à regretter de ne plus être à Poudlard pour enlacer Harry et lui glisser plein de «　je t'aime　», dans le cou et partout sur son corps, le marquant pour qu'il soit à lui à jamais. Il resta près de lui jusqu'à la fin, écoutant ses plus grands secrets à son égard, ses plus grands délires vis à vis de sa personne, ses mots doux qu'il aurait tant aimé entendre de son vivant. Harry le trouvait beau, élégant, il adorait ses longs doigts, sa voix qui le rendait si sensuel, si attractif, même ses reproches étaient un délice pour Harry. Les réactions de Snape furent un mélange de stupéfaction, un verset de bonheur, une vague de désir, un éblouissement de plaisir et ses propres sentiments déferlèrent en lui, le poussant à aimer ce jeune, à le protéger et à vouloir carrément revivre, renaître de ses cendres comme le phœnix. A la fin du rêve, il fut projeté très très loin et se réveilla d'un coup, il cria: «　HARRY　»!

Harry rêvait de Snape, cependant il trouvait que c'était étrange, car il ressentait carrément sa présence, il crut le sentir le toucher, il en profita pour lui avouer son amour. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement en paix, jamais il n'aurait voulu quitter ce rêve merveilleux. Mais c'est avec douceur qu'il se réveilla. Il sentait la douceur des couvertures sur sa peau. Il prononça le nom de Snape d'une petite vois. Electra l'entendit et s'approcha de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et constat qu'il était toujours dans sa classe, mais qu'il était allongé dans un lit. IL se dit: Ça ce n'est pas normal, j'ai raté un épisode. Il posa ses yeux sur sa sœur magique et l'interrogea du regard.

«　Tu t'es assoupi d'un coup. Alors j'ai métamorphosé une table en lit, pour t'y installer sinon tu aurais eu de vilaines courbatures.

-Merci! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'était vraiment bizarre.

-Je te rassure physiquement tu vas bien. Que s'est il passé?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

-Tu as prononcé un nom en te réveillant?

-Ah oui?

-Oui, tu as dis Sèverus!

-Ah!

-C'est de lui que tu as rêvé encore?

-Comment tu sais que je rêve de lui?

-Les fantômes parlent trop. Certains s'inquiètent de ton état mental. Qui est ce Sèverus?

-C'était mon professeur de potion.

-Je vois, il devait être à tomber pour que tu fantasmes autant sur lui.

-N'importe quoi!

-Allons Harry, je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu es triste, tu as mêmes des absences des fois! Tu es a des milliers de kilomètres de nous.

-Ça se voit tant que ça?

-Que tu l'aimes? Oui!

-Oh! Je ne suis pas dans la merde. Le problème est qu'il est mort.

-Harry, les gens ne sont réellement morts que quand on les oublie.

-Oui, mais je suis en train de me tuer petit à petit.

-Rends lui hommage! Bat toi pour lui!

-Donne toi une raison de vivre, une raison de vivre à travers lui, mais en étant actif!

-Oui, je vais y réfléchir, et toi arrête d'embêter Malfoy père!

-Je ne te garantie rien mais je vais essayer promis!　»

Electra lui avait dit ça en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Voldy attendit patiemment que Snape se remette de ses émotions. Celui-ci était dans un état d'euphorie. Il voulait retourner dans ce rêve et dire à Harry combien il l'aimait. Il se leva et s'approcha de Voldy dangereusement:

«　Dis moi où est ce stupide marchand de sable?

-Il apparaît qu'une fois par jour. Il était là ce matin.

-Appelle le!

-Je ne peux pas Sèv!

-Mais c'est très important, il faut absolument que je boive une de ses stupides potions, il faut que j'y retourne, tu m'entends? IL FAUT QUE JE LE REVOIE!

-Eh tu te calmes, ne me crie pas dessus. Après tu ne peux pas, il s'est déjà endormi sans le vouloir, nous ne devons pas renouveler l'expérience, ça pourrait le rendre fou!

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de sa santé face de serpent? Tu te moques totalement de ce gosse alors tu m'appelles ce satané sableman et tu me l'amènes ici de suite.

-Oh tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs chéri, je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas. Je te signale qu'à cause de ton cher imbécile heureux de Potter, mes pouvoirs sont détruis, alors que veux tu que je fasse de plus?

-Tout ce que tu peux, mais trouve une solution très vite avant que je te fasse vraiment regretté de m'avoir tué, espèce de reptile sournois.

-Si tu es dans cet état, c'est que j'avais raison.

-Oui, Potter est amoureux de moi,

-Il me l'a dit avant de me tuer. Je ne le croyais pas mais c'est vrai. Je regrette Sèverus, mais tu sais que j'ai jamais porté trop d'importance à ce sentiment car c'est aussi une faiblesse.

-Mais c'est aussi une force espèce d'âne sans cervelle et borné . Je te signale que si Bellatrix t'a suivi dans tes plans foireux c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas, Elle n'arrêtait pas de te montrer sa poitrine, et de te provoquer et je parie que vous avez couché

ensemble!

* * *

-Non, vous avez vraiment couché ensemble! Et après tu me dis que l'amour est une faiblesse? Mais tu es vraiment qu'un bâtard d'hypocrite doublé d'un arrogant et con de tête de serpent. Et dire que j'ai passé ma vie à te servir!

-Ne pars su ce terrain là, tu vas vite déjanter.

-Tu me fais très peur!

-Dois-je te rappeler que à cause de ta meilleure amie tu m'as trahi? Que tu as servi le camp adverse autant que le notre? Qu'est-ce que tu leur racontais sur moi?

-Oh mais je vais te le dire sale traitre, je leur racontais tous tes plans machiavéliques. A ton

avis comment Potter t'a battu?

-Et c'est moi le traître?

-Exactement. Tu sais quoi je vais aller faire un tour avant de te tuer à mon tour.　»

Snape partit et disparût à travers les quelques nuages qui demeuraient dans les limbes. Il trouva un banc blanc et s'assit dessus. Il était vraiment énervé, il cherchait dans ses méninges le moyen de se retrouver avec Harry, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il aimait Harry, et que Harry l'aimait autant, et ça lui réchauffait l'âme rien que savoir ça. Après il y avait Voldy qui le faisait tourner en bourrique, encore une fois de plus. Pourquoi lui avoir montré ceci? Qu'est ce qu'il a à gagner cette fois-ci? Et de l'autre Dumby qui disait l'importance et la paix qu'il pouvait trouver au paradis, mais Snape n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait ni le paradis, ni l'enfer, pas après avoir sacrifié une longue partie de sa vie. En parlant de Dumby:

«　Ah mon cher Sèverus, vous avez perdu boule à zéro?

-Des fois j'aimerais bien, ma vie aurait été plus simple!

-Racontez à papi Dumby ce qui ne va pas.

-Si je vous le dis, vous allez en tomber des nus.

-Je ne risque plus rien maintenant!

-Très bien; j'ai appris que Potter était amoureux de moi!

-Ça y est? Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

-Vous étiez au courant?

-Bien sûr que oui! Je savais tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard!

-Donc vous connaissiez mes sentiments à son égard?

-Évidemment!

-Évidemment! C'est logique n'est ce pas?

-Pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dis?

-La question peut se poser pour le gosse aussi!

-Allons, vos relations étaient très platoniques à l'époque! Mais il n'est pas trop tard mon cher Sèverus! En attendant je vous propose de passer le reste de la journée avec moi, ça fera les pieds à l'autre serpent à la langue fourchue.

-Vous avez raison.　»

Dumby et Sévi restèrent ensemble d'un côté et voldy de l'autre. Harry repensa à son rêve, Electra le soutint et essaya de plaisanter et de connaître l'objet des fantasmes de son frère, Lucius a passé sa journée à se laver les cheveux, (et oui, la peinture venait de la boutique weasley, ils ont lancé un sortilège de ténacité dessus.) et le reste de Poudlard se porta à merveille.


	6. Chapter 6

Une bonne semaine était passée depuis ce fameux rêve. Harry était tourmenté, Lulu toujours autant persécuté, surtout qu'il racontait n'importe quoi à ses étudiants. Il avait dit que les micro ondes servaient à congeler la nourriture et que le frigo servait à faire cuire les aliments. Alors bien sûr les enfants des moldus se moquaient de lui mais les sorciers avaient fait le test dans les cuisines de Poudlard et l'avaient raconté à Hermione. Car ils avaient failli mettre le feu. Bien qu'ils l'auraient maîtrisé à coup de sortilège mais quand même! Donc Hermione étant affolée par la nouvelle, elle était partie lui mettre une plumée.

Flash Bach

Hermione frappa à la porte de la classe de Lucius. Celui-ci ouvrit et étant étonné de voir la Lionne, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Par contre elle ne se fit pas prier et entra. Elle lui dit:

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend? Non mais vous ne savez pas lire un mode d'emploi?

-Pardon?

-Vous avez dit à vos élèves qu'un micro-onde servait à congeler la nourriture et un frigo la faire cuire, mais vous êtes malade? C'est le contraire. A cause de vos âneries, Poudlard a failli carboniser.

- Comment pouvais je savoir qu'il y aurait des imbéciles qui essaieraient?

- Les élèves qui viennent suivre votre cours, sont sous votre responsabilité. Vous devez faire attention à ce que vous dîtes Mr Malfoy.

- Je fais ce sale boulo uniquement parce qu'on m'y oblige, alors ne venez pas me casser les pieds avec vos airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à réfléchir à vos actes. Ne vous étonnez pas des conséquences qui en résulte, et c'est toujours mieux que de finir à Azkaban je crois.

-Des fois c'est à se demander.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content , faîtes une requête au ministère!

- Très drole Miss Granger.

- Bon écoutez je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça!

- Vous feriez ça pour moi?

- Ne rêvez pas, c'est plutôt pour les élèves que je le fais.

- Bien, je vous dirai ce que je montrerai à mes élèves , ça vous va?

- Parfait."

Fin flash bach

Et depuis une semaine Hermione expliquait à Lucius tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les appareils moldus, en commençant pas les plus simples. Harry pensait toujours à son rêve, il était un peu ailleurs, dans ses cours ça se ressentait, alors il décida de la jouer cool et de donner plus de recherches personnelles à ses élèves. Sa soeur qui voyait que ça n'allait pas, resta avec lui un soir pour parler.

Flash Bach

"Bon tu vas me dire qui est ce Sèverus parce que je vois bien que tu en souffres.

- Pourquoi faire, je ne peux même pas aller sur sa tombe car on n'a pas retrouvé son corps.

- Et comment sais tu qu'il est mort alors?

- J'en sais rien en fait.

- Mais il faut que tu bouges, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu te rends compte que tu te rends malade pour un type dont tu ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant?

- Mais j'ai vu le serpent le mordre. Je l'ai vu tomber. Il m'a même confié ses souvenirs et après j'ai dû le laisser. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cabane Hurlante. Comme si son corps s'était volatilisé.

-L'as tu touché avant de le laisser?

-Oui !

- C'est peut être toi qui a tout chamboulé!

- Mais c'est impossible!

-Le mot impossible avec toi, c'est peu probable. Tu m'as bien crée à partir de rien et sans faire exprès. D'une plume, je suis née d'une plume, tout ça parce que tu m'as imaginé en la regardant.

- Oh non! Mais si c'est de ma faute, comment vais je faire pour le retrouver? Je ne me rappelle même pas à quoi je pensais à ce moment.

- On va trouver?

- J'espère!

-La semaine prochaine ce sont les vacances, on fera des recherches.

- Bonne idée. Merci !

- C'est normal!"

Fin du flash Back

Dans les limbes, l'ambiance était tout aussi mossade. Entre un voldy manipulateur et un Dumbycalculateur, Snape frolait la crise de nerf. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces deux vieux cinglés qui lui pompaient l'air toutes les deux minutes avec leurs idées à la noix. Il voulait juste retrouver son Harry et il cherchait le moyen. Il avait entendu parler de nécromancie, et réfléchissait sur le sujet. S'il trouvait un puissant nécromancien, il pourrait le faire revenir à la vie sans trop de dommage! Oui c'était un merveilleux plan qu'il avait en tête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le mettre à exécution et le tour était joué. Il alla en direction de Voldy et lui demanda:

"Dis moi crane rasé, connaitrais tu dans tous tes anciens mangemorts ou connaissances, un puissant nécromancien?

- Tu veux rejoindre Potter?

- En quoi ça te regarde?

-Vu que tu me demandes de l'aide, je suis concerné!

- Je te demande juste si tu connais quelqu'un espèce de larve!

- Je vois, tu vas m'en vouloir encore combien de temps?

- 3500 ans.

- Ca va être long!

- Bon alors tu connais ou pas?

- Qu'est ce que je gagne en échange?

- Ma main dans ta gueule, si tu ne me dis rien.

- Je ne connais personne.

- Menteur! Je fais comment sans nécroman?

- Il y a plein de moyen!

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Tu pourrais faire venir Potter ici!

- Non mais ça ne va pas? En plus avec toi ici? Non mais tu es grave sèrieux, il faut te faire soigner!

- Comme ça je pourrais en profiter moi aussi un petit peu!

- Jamais tu m'entends? C'est mon Harry. C'est chasse gardée.

- Egoïste!

-Moi? Après tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour te vénérer , immortel de pacotille!

- Oh ça va! Tu n'étais pas malheureux!

- Normal, tu te servais de moi pour les potions, il ne fallait pas m'abîmer, n'est-ce pas! face de serpent!

- Moi au moins je n'avais pas les cheveux gras.

- T'étais quand même plus moche que moi!

-Bon écoute, je vais essayer de te trouver un nécromancien, d'accord?

- Oh merci, je suis très touché."

Et ils continuèrent leurs joutes verbales pendant des jours. Harry et Electra cherchaient le moyen de retrouver le corps de leur professeur de potion. Ils écrivirent une lettre à tous les chefs des pays différents et de créatures différentes! (On ne sait jamais, s'il a atteri chez las nains et qu'il est dans un cercueil de verre). Ensuite Harry essayait de se rappeler la scène dans la cabane hurlante en retournant sur les lieux. Harry desepérait au fur et à mesure des recherches. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Electra lui dit:

"Harry, il y a toujours de l'espoir, ne renonce pas.

- Je sais mais c'est dur, ça fait mal!

- Allez tu es fort Harry, bats toi!

- On verra demain.

- Oui"

Dumby qui regardait depuis les limbes , était satisfait car son plan marchait à merveille. Lui savait où était le corps de Sèverus car il y était pour quelque chose. Il savait depuis le début les sentiments de Snape envers Harry et le contraire aussi. Alors il avait mis l'échiquier en place. Snape n'était pas mort, son corps était juste endormi et reposait dans la demure des elfes des bois. Il attendait juste son prince charmant.


End file.
